<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by SY_0127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985155">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_0127/pseuds/SY_0127'>SY_0127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classical Music, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manga &amp; Anime, One Shot, Violins, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, haikyuu!! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_0127/pseuds/SY_0127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys compete in violin. The one different that the other, using the music to send the other a message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s my first Haikyuu one shot :P </p>
<p>I tried my best to work with both the characters canon and head canon, I hope I did it right :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Next, violist number eleven." A man in a suit says and leaves the stage. The crowd is silent when the next violist walk up the stage. The boy had an uninterested look on his face, he didn’t seem bothered by the pressure of the crowd either. He didn’t look excited or nervous at all.</p>
<p>After he put his papers on the standard and the pianist had changed his seat into a preferred position, they bow to the crowd. The room is dead silent as the blonde puts the violin under his chin, hovering his bow above the string. </p>
<p>After taken a breath, the first note fills the silence.</p>
<p>After multiple strokes of the bow on the violin the piano softly sounds in the background. They continue on the right count, not even making a minor mistake.</p>
<p>The piece is playing perfectly, but nothing more than that. It sounds somehow boring, like there is nothing behind the music. There is no magic flying in the air, or light coming from the piece. His facial expression doesn't change, it has the same neutral expression.</p>
<p>But emotions are not necessary in a competition. Winning is about following the notes on the paper.</p>
<p>Tsukishima Kei. </p>
<p>The boy is well known in the world of violin, perhaps the classic music world even. He wins piece after piece like it’s no big deal. It all looks too easy it seems, him making big mistakes are truly rare.</p>
<p>With the unreadable look on his face, it's hard to decide if he actually enjoys playing. There are countless rumors, but most would agree that Tsukishima only plays because his parents make him.</p>
<p>He can't blame everyone from making all kinds of rumors, although they are all wrong. </p>
<p>The truth is, he doesn't know why he's playing. He just started when he was very little, and since it came off easy he never stopped.</p>
<p>His plays are truly something else to experience. Slowly his play is already ending. The crowd is observing the music with practically starts in their eyes. Maybe it doesn’t sound emotional, but he’s still crazy good. That is something everyone could agree on—no, it’s a fact he’s crazy good.</p>
<p>Hearing his play from the old television back stage sounds rough, but that doesn’t stop someone from listening. The moment the play from Tsukishima started the watcher his nerves (from having to play next, after the best violist here) vanishes instantly.</p>
<p>Before he knows, the play ended. Just as expected, Tsukishima finishes with only a minor mistake. The blonde bows and walks away patting his sweat with a tissue. He doesn't bother thanking the pianist for playing—as it’s just his job to do—and walks off the stage</p>
<p>The next violinist who just watched him from the TV in the back just arrived at the door. Tsukishima spares him a glance. But that quick look made the violist his heart race like crazy. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi takes a deep breath trying to hide his nerves as the man on stage gives him a cue to come. The moment he takes a step, a not so subtle cough stops him. The green haired boy turns around seeing the tall blonde getting his attention. </p>
<p>"Good luck."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi smiles back at Tsukishima, but before he could say something back the tall blonde already disappeared. The green haired violist freezes for a second before realizing a crowd of people are waiting for him. </p>
<p>He quickly turns around and walks up on stage with the pianist following him, they respectfully now before taking places. The two give each other a quick smile and a nod.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi puts the violin under his chin and rests the bow on the strings. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for concentration. The moment he opens them again, the look in his eyes has changed. </p>
<p>The bow strikes the first note. It's the same play as all the other violists before him, but it sounds different after hearing Tsukishima his play. It sounds magical, full of emotions.</p>
<p>The waves of music flow into the crowd, changing the atmosphere. The sound of violin sounds like a different story on its own, like it's his own piece.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, the crowds favorite. The moment he starts playing the scene changes into something else, something magical. His playing touches each person on its own. </p>
<p>But sadly not following the notes on the paper. He still makes simple mistakes, and his anxiety isn't really helping with that either. When he started playing violin he only played for others and for himself, until his mother signed him into competitions. </p>
<p>Nonetheless he loves to play, the sound of the violin and the feeling of his bow hitting the strings makes him fall in love with the violin all over again. He isn't here for winning, he's here for the violin.</p>
<p>His play ends faster then wanted, and the silence suddenly sounds loud. A loud cheer is heard from the crowd, some having tears hanging in their eyes. </p>
<p>The violist smiles happily and bows deeply at the people in front of him. Before leaving the stage he shared a smile with the pianist. </p>
<p>It was over, the competition is finished. </p>
<p>Everyone knows who won, but it doesn't stop them from watching the results. </p>
<p>Half an hour later, all the violist are gathered around the scoreboard. Even Tsukishima himself is reading all the names and their scores. After he read every name and their place he walks outside the building to catch his bus. </p>
<p>The sound of someone running stops next to him, he doesn't need to turn to know who it is. "Tsukki! You placed first again!" The shorter boy says happily. </p>
<p>Both don't expect a answer, so they both wait for the bus in silence. The background fades away when Yamaguchi gets lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes he nods, having decided something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi hasn't even started playing, but the sweat already rolls off his face. His throat feels heavy and his head feels like it's somewhere else. </p>
<p>Hearing the cue for him to come on stage makes his breath shaky, until the voice he waited for calls him again. </p>
<p>"Good luck."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi doesn't look back at the blonde, he doesn't dare. His eyes stay at the floor as he enters the stage with the pianist following him. </p>
<p>As Tsukishima sees the other getting ready to play, he can't help but be a little interested. Normally they would share a look and a smile from Yamaguchi after Tsukishima tells Him good luck. It's a routine, a traditional almost. </p>
<p>But Yamaguchi didn't nod or look back, in fact he looked terrified almost.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi his stomach is hurting like crazy, like it's telling him to stop his doing. But the moment he starts playing, the feeling washes away. </p>
<p>His play doesn't sound any different than normal firstly, the notes almost light up in the air. But after the pianist joins, the strokes of the violin get more violent. The music sounds loud and more emotional than normal, and he's only ten seconds in his play. </p>
<p>His whole body moves with the sound, the hands grabbing the violin like his life depends on it. His eyes are closed, completely focused on the music. </p>
<p>The scenario around him disappears, only him and his violin are in his imagination. Together with someone in mind, a special someone. Someone who makes his heart race, someone who makes the music alive. </p>
<p>Someone named Tsukishima Kei. </p>
<p>The sound of the violin sounds harsh but both sweet and honest. Every note is telling its story, telling their own message. But combined they all tell one thing, </p>
<p>'I love you'</p>
<p>The play ends, and Yamaguchi opens his eyes again. Only now feeling tears running on his cheeks and in his eyes. He gulps while shaking and bows, avoiding any eye contact. </p>
<p>Quickly he walks off the stage, now letting the tears move on its own. Choking on his tears he tries to calm himself down, but it won't help. </p>
<p>Scared, he's scared. </p>
<p>Did he made a good choice? Did he even get the message? How is he going to tell Tsuki? Does Tsuki feels the same? Or did he just ruin their friendship? Is he going to lose his best friend? Why did he even do this? What if-</p>
<p>"Yamaguchi." </p>
<p>The voice who normally sounds stern and empty of emotions now suddenly sound somewhat worried. But that would only be hearable to Yamaguchi. </p>
<p>The shorter male doesn't move, facing the wall with Tsukishima looking at his back. </p>
<p>"Why? Why are you crying?" Tsukishima asks after seconds of silence except for the crying from Yamaguchi and a violist who ready started her play in the meantime.</p>
<p>Instead of the words calming down the shorter, he walks away from the tall blonde. </p>
<p>He can't, he's too scared to tell him now. It’s makes him feel even more pathetic and mostly embarrassed, but he can’t find himself to stop and just tell the blonde about his mushy feelings.</p>
<p>Tsukishima follows his best friend, it's not usual he ignores him. The two start packing their stuff, Yamaguchi doesn't want to wait for the results. </p>
<p>After Tsukishima follows Yamaguchi to outside, he has had enough. </p>
<p>"Yamaguchi" he says and grabs his wrist. "Look at me, yams." Tsukishima demands the shorter, only resulting him to shake. </p>
<p>"Tell me. Why are you crying." </p>
<p>Sobs are heard again, Yamaguchi feels weak. His whole body feels like it gave up on him, leaving his panicked mind alone. </p>
<p>"Tsukki, sorry." He breathes out while trying to calm himself down. </p>
<p>"Stop telling me sorry Yams, tell me the reason you are acting like this.” It doesn’t really sound like a question, but Yamaguchi knows how Tsukishima is worried for him. </p>
<p>The tall blonde doesn’t get it, his behavior. He didn't mess up his play, it sounded even better then normally. Plus he started acting like this even before the play, is it something personal? </p>
<p>"Sorry, Tsukki. It's nothing, you don't need to worry-" "idiot, stop apologizing. Something is clearly wrong, why can't you tell me."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi takes his last bit of confidence to look Tsukishima in the eyes. His heart hurting even more, looking at the perfect view of his crush. He always told himself it’s just a stupid crush, but he came to realization it wasn’t just that. He was in love, stupidly in love with his best friend.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi his actions take over his feelings, letting the words fall out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Both stare into each other's eyes, processing the words. The meaning of those words. </p>
<p>Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi closer by pulling his wrist he's still holding. He let's go of his wrist and uses his index finger to raise Yamahuchi his face. </p>
<p>"Idiot." Tsukishima whispers. The shorter his face gets bright red feeling the breath tickling his lips. </p>
<p>The loneliness gets filled with warms lips on his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>